


Sleepyhead

by Sephirotha



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha





	Sleepyhead

“Hey, Elsword!” Rena called as she went upstairs to Elsword’s room “Have you…?”  
She paused when she saw the swordsman lying on his bed, covers half kicked off. He snored loudly and the ranger couldn’t help but smile.  
“Tch, sleepyhead,” she muttered as she walked over to him.  
She picked the covers up and tucked him in. Elsword murmured in his sleep as he tossed his head from side to side.  
“Mom?” he whispered.  
“No, you idiot,” Rena smiled softly as she fondly patted his head.  
She turned and walked out.  
“Rena.”  
Rena blushed and smiled, closing the door quietly.


End file.
